


someday, maybe

by indecisively_yours



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 6.01 Spoilers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8391601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indecisively_yours/pseuds/indecisively_yours
Summary: So maybe the conditions don’t have to be just perfect for you and your true love to get it right. Even thought perfect’s not the reason they’ve been waiting.





	

**NEVERLAND.**

Lost boys, poisoned arrows, vicious mermaids trying to kill you before you even stepped foot on the island? Emma figured she had been prepared for whatever danger Neverland would throw at her. 

Physically? Perhaps not all the time. 

Mentally? See above for the answer. 

The minute she dove into the waters, the minute she almost drowned to stop her parents and Regina and _Hook_  from fighting, she knew she was prepared to do whatever it takes, ready to face whatever challenge this island has for her head on, if it meant saving Henry. 

After all, getting him home safe is all that matters. 

She isn’t ready for one of those challenges to be _Captain Hook,_  of all people, and controlling the urge to pin him against the nearest tree next time they find themselves alone. 

She shouldn’t kiss him. She should’ve just said thank you, ignored the way he tapped on those stupid lips of his, and carried on with her day. 

(Night? It’s hard to tell sometimes in this place.)

But she was curious and sometimes curiosity got the best of her. She wished it wasn’t here, of all places, where her only thought, her only focus should be on getting her son back from Pan and not split with Hook and that kiss. 

She wanted to stop thinking about it all, about how soft his lips were, in comparison to the way his scruff scratched her; about the rum she could taste on his tongue as it found her own; about how she wanted more. 

She was fine, for a while, until he started talking about winning her heart and wanting him and all she could think about as his piercing blue eyes stared into her own was, _Someday, maybe. When Henry’s safe and we find ourselves alone._

Except his safety doesn’t come until they’re back home, crossing the town line with new memories into the unknown. 

-

**NEW YORK CITY.**

Memories come flooding back to her. Of her parents, of a curse, of Storybrooke, of—

“Hook.”

“Did you miss me?”

She missed something all right. It isn’t until they part, until they plan to meet again that night so Emma can gather her wits about herself, that Emma realizes her memories weren’t the only things that came rushing back to her. 

Someone should have put a warning label on that bottle. 

Something along the lines of _Caution, potion will make you remember how badly you wanted to fuck Captain Hook beforehand._

She thinks she’s okay, thinks she has it under control by the time he arrives back at her apartment. But then she looks at him and—

“Did you get anything to eat?”

“Aye. Your paper was surprisingly effecting in acquiring food for the evening.”

—Yep, she’s still a goner. The way he sits down at the table, the way his eyes follow hers as she move about to grab the rum, well, all of that isn’t lost on her. 

It’s the way he says it that makes her stir in her seat; how he gladly admits he went back to piracy because there was nothing for him there that makes her take a longer sip of her drink. 

She’s fine, really, up until—

“I came back to save you.”

—and then she remembers that they’re alone, that even though there’s a new terror in Storybrooke they’re safe in New York, for the moment, that maybe, just maybe, the universe can give her a few minutes to test this out. 

But then the doorbell rings and she remembers about _Walsh_  and as much as she would like Killian to get rid of him, he can’t. 

The universe quickly reminds her—in the form of a flying monkey who was once her boyfriend being thrown off the roof—that Emma Swan doesn’t get a break like that. 

-

**THE ENCHANTED FOREST.**

Granted, there’s no safe moment when you’re facing the Wicked Witch of the West and trying to stop yet another crazy spell. 

When you’re sent back in time and have to distract Hook’s past version so that current Hook can help you set the timeline right?

Okay, maybe there’s a bit of a moment there. 

It’s not that she means to make out with him. It’s just that she finds no other way to get her Hook out of here without getting caught. 

She doesn’t mind at all, though. Even with the rum coursing through him, he kisses her like she’s the only one he’s ever brought back here, like there might never be another, too. 

It’s a pity, really, because she’d so be into this if she wasn’t paying attention to the way her Hook was not making a swift exit out of here. 

And then he punches himself and _God_ , if time wasn’t working against them right now, she’d insist on a room in a nearby tavern just to get this out of her system. 

Someday, maybe, once she’s made sure she’s actually born and stuff. 

-

**STORYBROOKE.**

Anyone _but_  Granny owning the inn right now would be preferable. Because the minute he—

“You traded your ship for me?”

“Aye.”

—tells her that, she’s a goner. Making out in front of Granny’s Diner is great and all but it isn’t enough. 

A stolen kiss in the middle of the forest as they search for whatever could have caused that ice monster? Nowhere near enough. 

Then there’s the date and—

“You wanna come in and have coffee with my parents, a newborn, and a human ice maker?”

He grins and she’s been losing it this whole night because she’s thought about what he could do with the hook before but this man with two hands might be just as dangerous.

“I really need my own place.”

“I suppose we’ll just have to wait until next time.”

—She keeps her dreams to herself that night and only ever plans on telling him whenever she gets her own place and they can actually do something about it.

You would think those six weeks of quiet would be enough but if it’s not Henry or her parents making an appearance, it’s the strong reminder that they really have nowhere to go. 

Sure, he has his room at the inn but the moment Emma steps foot in there, everyone in town will know. 

Don’t even get her started on her room above her parents in the loft. 

But then the author strolls into town and then the darkness is let loose and someone has to take it and of course it’s her, she’s the savior after all. 

As she holds his hand above her heart, foreheads pressed together, she tells him.

“I love you.”

As she holds the dagger high, lets the darkness engulf her, she looks out at her parents, her family, _him._

_Someday, my love, you and I will have our happy ending._

-

**CAMELOT.**

There are no quiet moments in Camelot, as much as they want there to be.

She doesn’t sleep and he spends every moment he can helping find a way to get that darkness out of her. 

In the end it consumes them both and doesn’t stop until it’s taken one of them for good. 

She thinks about someday as she lays on the couch, crying as she grips onto his ring. 

 _Screw the possibility of someday with someone else_ , she says as she walks into Gold’s shop. 

She wants someday with him, and she’ll fight tooth and nail for it. 

-

**HOME.**

It’s not that she thought things would be easy once she got him back from the Underworld.

(Thank you Zeus for that one.)

It’s just that she had hoped they’d have better timing is all. 

The airship that flies above their house as they make out on their couch like horny teenagers springs them right back into non-stop action as they try to figure out what the hell’s going on around town. 

Then there’s Hyde and the bunch of untold stories that need help being finished. 

Let’s not forget the Evil Queen making a mess of things in town, too, because apparently she’s not only her parents problem but everyone else’s as well. 

It isn’t until Killian has her pressed up against the sheriff’s desk, in a vivid attempt to recreate what was interrupted days ago, that she finds herself laughing at how this is her life. 

“Someday, Swan.” 

It’s the last thing he says before her father comes strolling into the station, finding the two of them sitting there way too innocently for their own good. 

 _Someday_ , she figures. _If she doesn’t find a spell to stop time for a moment._

**Author's Note:**

> (This would have been posted before, but I forgot! Better late than never, no?) Let me know what you thought below!


End file.
